In Italia
by SasirioxSweets
Summary: La Mafia existe en todo el mundo, pero surgió en el país mas débil. 3 meses de ausencia, Alemania no se siente comodo al no saber nada de su amigo Italia. En que estará metido. O que le habra Gerita Spamano ETC Hetalia no me pertenece. Solo la Historia del fic
1. Trabajo

Tenia tiempo que no visitaba Alemania, a lo mucho creo que mas de 3 meses. Hacia bastante frio la verdad, era temporada de invierno. Las calles estaba cubierta por una suave manta blanca, la nieve,los canales de Venecia eran hielo, perfectos para patinar. Portaba una gabardina negra junto con una bufanda blanca, pantalones de vestir negros con unos costosos zapatos de piel negros, debajo de mi gabardina tenia mi saco, con una camisa negra, el cuello de mi camisa de vestir era sujeta por una corbata roja, mi cabello era cubierto por un sombrero negro y mis manos cubiertas por guantes negros. Respirar el frio provocaba que me dieran escalofríos, a esa hora el frio era el doble, bueno alguien podría decir que hacia yo, Italia Veneciano o Feliciano Vargas a estas altas horas de las noches, bueno fácil, tenia que encontrarme con mi hermano, ambos no dormiríamos esta noche, llegue al punto de encuentro, el puente Rialto.

Busque en los bolsos sacando una cajetilla de toscano*, saque un puro y lo puse en mi boca y luego el cortados cortando un extremo para luego sacar un encendedor para prenderlo. Inhalada sintiendo como aquel humos pasaba por mi garganta, llenando mis pulmones y exhalarlos, escupiendo el humo por mi boca y de vez en cuando formando una figura, como el los pasos de alguien viniendo a mi dirección, me evite la molestia de voltear, pero al oír una segunda venir conmigo me gire de forma brusca sacando el revolver que escondía en mi cinturón,apuntándole en el cráneo.

-Italia...soy yo España-vi los ojos esmeralda, era Antonio, con un enorme miedo al verme en una forma y actitud muy diferente de lo usual, baje el arma regresándola al lugar donde correspondía, gire mi vista a Romano, que me miraba con cierta preocupación y enfado.

-lo lamento, creí que-suspire, abrace al español mostrando mi actitud que todos conocían, mi

verdadera actitud- Antonio perdón, es por seguridad propia-me sentí apenado, Antonio me miro y sonrió.

-Alégrate a que el tiene la mala costumbre de voltear a ver a quien esta apuntando- la voz de romano se hiso presente, el era muy... bueno como diría Japón...Tsundere... es muy tosco, violento y grosero con las personas que estima así que solo sonreí, ya era costumbre.- ¿Qué hace España aquí?- volví al semblante serio y seco de antes. Mire sus vestimenta, los tres vestíamos igual, solo que Romano no portaba una bufanda y su corbata era verde, en cambio España aparte de no portar bufanda, no tenia un sombrero y su camisa era roja y su corbata era negra.

-Este idiota me ah estado espiando durante un mes y se dio cuenta... y quiere ayudarnos-estaba no molesto, ni frustrado estaba preocupado sus ojos lo decían, sin embargo su mueca era de fastidio.

-No quedara de otra... no tenemos tiempo ahora, tenemos que trabajar-los tres, nos retiramos el puente, después de que Romano prendiera su puro, caminábamos por las solitarias calles, llegando a una callejón sin fondo, algunos jóvenes salían de ahí, con unos paquetitos, no era droga que ni una de las mafias italianas manejaba. Los muchachos al vernos, salieron corriendo, era tan obvio solo eran consumidores, Lovino soltó un bufido.

-Cocaína-dijo Lovino, solo mire de reojo y nos adentramos al callejón, encontrándonos con 3 sujetos de piel latina.

-che curiosi, pensi che sia rispettoso, che viogliono fare affari nel paese in cui ha inizato la mafia-la voz de romano se escuchaba temblorosa, seca, los 3 sujeto se miraban, sabían que estaban en graves problemas, en ese momento, intentando sacar sus pistolas, yo me adelante, petando el estomago de uno de los tres, romano no se hiso esperar y ataco a otro al igual que España. Logre desarmar al latino que yo tenia ocupado, aquel sujeto intentaba golpearme, pero siempre eh sido muy ágil y rápido, parecía no saber pelear, tirando golpeas a lo bruto, solo pudo darme risa, era patético, los tres, mire un poco romano y España ya tenían en el suelo a los dos sujetos, no les hice perder mas tiempo, le golpee en el estomago, para luego darle un codazo en la barbilla, y como final un golpe con el revolver, dejándolo a los de piel latina, sacándoles la mercancía, armas y otra cosa que fuera valiosa, como navaja suizas o algo por el estilo, sacándoles las billeteras.

-Son Cubanos, de seguro escaparon de su país-menciono Antonio, con las billeteras en las manos. Bostece un poco, tenia algo de sueño, pero aun no terminaba el trabajo, esperamos un poco los tres cubanos despertaron, después de torturarlos y sacarles información a la fuerza, era el momento de terminar todo este trabajo, apunte en su cráneo, jale el gatillo. Sangre llego a mi mejilla izquierda, ser un 'hombre de honor' no era algo tan bueno...Un auto llego al callejón, bajaron nuestros hombres de el, sacando los cuerpos de ahí, borrando evidencias, cualquier rastro que pusiera en peligro a nuestro país. Se retiraron, dejándonos a los tres solos.

Seguimos mi camino, a paso lento, prendí otro puro, me sentía mas relajado, no por matar, si no porque tendría que presentarme a trabajar dentro de 2 días, por fin podría dormir a gusto. Pasando casa por casa, con aspecto de edificios con 4 ventanas, llegamos a mi casa, mi casa tenia 6 ventanas, una con balcón, con macetas con flores adornándola.

Al llegar solo pensé en darme una ducha, entre al baño, abrí el grifo llenando la tina de agua caliente, al llenarse me adentre a la tina provocando que derramara agua, fuera de la tina, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, después de enjuagarme y lavarme el cuerpo, cubrí mi desnudes con la toalla, me puse solo ropa interior y me dirigí al cuarto, con la toalla en la cabeza. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, dejando caer mi torso completo, mirando el techo, podría irme sin decir nada y nadie lo notaria, estaba cansado de ser débil o tal vez no lo soy o tengo miedo de pelear y perder todo lo que quiero, pero volví a la realidad, soy fuerte, no me gusta pelear, soy pacifista y odio la guerra.

Poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo pesado, mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, abrasé la almohada, dejando mi conocimiento de forma temporal, entregándome al mundo de los sueños.


	2. fin de semana con Alemania

Las aves cantando, el rayo de luz saludando por mi ventana, por favor solo 5 minutos mas... es todo lo que quiere, la verdad no quería despegarme de la cama, quería tomar una siesta de 24 horas, ¿se podrá? ¿eh?...sentí que me arrebataban las sabanas, abrí los ojos y me senté, Romano me levantaba, me miraba muy feo. -Ve~ Fratello-dije para luego lanzarme encima de el y abrazarle, me sentía bastante contento. -Tengo hambre Ve~ -dije mientras que Romano me empujo a un lado.

-Estúpido Fratello ya es la 1pm piensas quedarte todo el día acostado y dile al Macho patatas que deje de llamar-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto- Y no habrá pasta, España hiso paella... ese idiota no se larga aun-fue lo ultimo en decir, mientras me levantaba, me vestí y baje al comedor con mi hermano dándole ataques de coraje quien sabe porque, con España abrazándolo, me acerque al balcón y mire a Alemania en mi puerta.

-¡Germania! ¡Germania!-grite desde el segundo piso, Alemania volteo a verme, con su semblante serio y frio como siempre, no pude evitarlo, baje corriendo las escaleras para abrirle la puerta y luego lanzarme a abrazarlo,-abrazo, abrazo, abrazo-dije emocionado.

-Italia... no seas tan...-suspiro, con un enorme sonrojo-nunca escuchas...-termino abrazándome.

-Ve-sonreí-Te extrañe mucho, iba a ir a tu casa pero me quede dormido Ve-me aleje de el y le hice una seña para que entráramos a mi casa.

-Italia-volteé a ver a Alemania que me miraba de forma preocupada-¿Por que no ibas a visitarme?...bueno ya sabes... te ausentaste durante 3 meses mas o menos y bueno... mein gott... me tenias...algo...preocupado...-estaba bastante rojo, se que Alemania no es bueno expresándose, solo asentí. cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, Romano bajo hablando primero, viendo a Alemania con odio y miedo.

-Le prohibí que saliera del país por cierto tiempo al estúpido de mi fratello, teníamos mucho trabajo los dos, era bastante que el bastardo de España nos tuvo que ayudar.-Romano dijo la verdad... a medias...

-Raro... usualmente yo soy el que esta atascado de trabajo-respondió Alemania, cuando me volteo a ver, yo estaba con un plato de paella en la mano, aunque la verdad yo quería algo de pasta, tenia bastante hambre para en ese momento, solo me miro con extrañeza.

-Ve, tengo mucha hambre y España ya se acabo la paella... hare ¡Pasta!-grite emocionado, pase por un lado de Alemania, pero me agarro del cuello de la camisa, evitando que fuera a hacer mi platillo favorito-Ve!-mire a Ludwig.

-Porque no mejor vamos a mi casa, Japón ira dentro de un rato-la invitación de Alemania

-NO TE VAS A LLEVAR A TU CASA A MI FRATELLO, BASTARDO PATATAS-romano estaba al limite, Antonio bajo, para llevárselo cargándolo como princesa, dándole bono extra de maldiciones.

-Ve, nos vamos Germania?-pregunte, solo sonrió.

Llegamos a la casa de Alemania, sus perros emocionados, saltando encima de mi, al punto de tirarme al suelo lambiéndome la cara, Alemania le hiso una seña para que me dejaran en paz.

-Ve ¿me extrañaste?-le pregunte, estábamos en su sala frente de su chimenea, sus perros estaban acostados en la alfombra, prussia no se encontraba en casa andaba de fiesta con Francia. Sentí una enorme gana de estar mas cercas con Ludwig, me levante de sillón para sentarme en su regazo, conla sonrisa en mis labios sin borrarse.

-emm... bueno yo...-se puso nervioso-si te extrañe, me sentí un poco solo, me gusta estarlo pero extrañe tu presencia... pensé que te habían capturado o algo así-dijo mas sereno

-Germania, perdón si me ausente... Tenia muchas ganas de verte... muchas...-abrase su cuello, sus ojos azules como agua clara, su cabello rubio... fuerte, macho... me enamore de un rubio albino, el abrazo mi cintura, sus labios y los míos hicieron contacto, poco a poco subiendo la necesidad de sentirnos juntos.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba acostado en el sillón y Ludwig estaba arriba de mi, sin romper el beso.- }Germania-suspire al romper el beso, su mirada era tan llena de amor, pasión, deseo. Volvió a besarme metiendo su lengua en mi boca, correspondía, queriendo sentirme suyo-aaah... que...-gemí, el comenzó a jugar con mi rulo, haciendo que me estremeciera, separo nuestros labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello-Germania...Ti amo...-

-Ich Liebe dich Italia...-se sonrojo, besándonos de nuevo.

tock*tock*tock*tock*

Tocaron la puerta, salte de susto, Alemania se levanto algo sonrojado y avergonzado, fue a checar a ver quien era, como me aburría, me puse a cantar, aunque mas bien tarareaba, pensando en una canción que me gustara... bueno me gustan muchas pero... sentía horrible... no lo vería dentro de una semana, estaría ocupado de nuevo... mis piernas comenzaron a fallar, me dolía pensar en perderle, parecía que gracias a la mafia comenzaría una 3ra guerra mundial... termine de rodillas intentando tranquilizarme y evitar que me vieran de esa forma, fuera quien fuera, quien creería que yo soy el causante de tantos problemas de gran escala, NADIE, salí corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, me acerque al lavabo para abrí el grifo para mojar mi cabello junto y mi rostro, así el frio tranquilizaría mis ganas de explotar emocionalmente.

-Italia-Alemania me llamo del otro lado de la puerta

-En un momento salgo-dije ya mas tranquilo

-Japón ya llego, aparte de que mi bruder llegara en un rato junto con Francia-su voz siempre tan

seria y tranquila, tome una toalla y seque mi cabello, podía pensar de forma racional.

Salí del baño para dirigirme al comedor donde se encontraba Ludwig y Kiku, me acerque a paso rápido o casi corriendo a abrazar a Japón, ya me había comenzado a sentirme solo.

-¡JAPON!-grite contento, kiku aun no se acostumbraba a que lo abrazaran, después de todo yo fui el primero en abrazarlo y reacciono de forma rara ve~

-Italia-kun cuanto tiempo, es un gusto verte de nuevo-siempre era formal, ya me había acostumbrado, solo reí.

-ve~ ya se tenia mucho tiempo de verlos pero... volveré a estar ocupado dentro de poco y me ausentare de nuevo-baje mi vista al suelo, no podía sentirme triste.

-¿QUÉ?- Alemania se altero, levantándose de la silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa-¿me estas ocultando algo? no es de ti ausentarte y mas si es de trabajo a menos que sea forzado por tu je fe, el cual dice que no tenias nada de trabajo durante los últimos 3 meses...-sentí un ligero escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, poniéndome inquieto, ignore la razón por las cuales me ausentaba y voltee a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Doitsu-san debe de haber una razón por la cual Italia ah de estar muy ocupado, mejor alégrese que no esta en peligro que era lo que mas le preocupaba, que el estuviera sano y salvo-la cara de Alemania se torno algo roja tapándose la cara con su mano, Japón me giño el ojo yo solo sonreí algo apenado también.

-Ve~ ya no estamos en una guerra Germania-dije sonriendo, para dirigirme a abrazarlo.

-es solo... que... eres lo mas cercano que tengo que no sea mi sangre y aunque si admito que es algo fastidioso siempre ir a salvarte de cualquier tontería... mein gott... me refiero que...-el estaba bastante nervioso- no me gustaría que te sucediera algo...-dijo yo sabia que el era un inexperto asociarse con los demás países.

-Esta bien, entiendo no debes preocuparte para nada, mi país es tranquilo ve~ Romano y yo sabemos lo que hacemos para el bien y seguridad de nuestra gente y la nuestra... que problema podría haber o pasar?-pregunte viendo a Alemania a los ojos.

Después de un rato Japón se retiro de la casa de Alemania y Prusia apareció junto con Francia, romano y España.

-Oye Idiota-romano le grito a Alemania-Vine por el Estúpido de mi Fratello-Romano me tomo por el cuello de la camisa, llevándome a rastras hasta la puerta.

-Ve~ Fratello, quiero quedarme con Germania... por favor...-me sentí decaído, en ese momento llega Francia evitando nuestra salida.

-Mon ami~ se van tan pronto- dijo Francia haciendo que Romano se pusiera aterrado.

-GHIGI!-grito, dejándome tirando en el suelo, corriendo detrás de España, escondiéndose atrás de el.

-Ve! Germania, Germania, podemos ir a dormir ya, Siesta, SIESTA-le abrase , solo asintió y nos dirigimos a su cuarto, aunque me dijera que me fuera al cuarto de huéspedes, no haría caso, deninguna manera, al terminar yo termine dormido, con Alemania a mi lado, el no tomaba siesta así que de seguro estaría leyendo, de vez en cuando me despertaba diciéndole que no se olvidara de mi o le preguntaba que sentía por mi.

Después de esa siesta no me levante ya que era hora de irse a la cama, me había acostado una hora antes de la hora de dormir.

-Italia...Italia...ITALIA-escuche alguien que me gritaba

-WAAAAA YO NO FUI LO JURO, TENGO FAMILIA EN VENECIA, HAE LO QUE SEA-grite asustando, mirando a los lados alterado.

-Tranquilo, ya es de mañana y no despertabas-Alemania solo suspiro ante mi reacción.

-Ve... me gustaría tener unos músculos así como los tuyos Alemania-dije viéndolo con cierta envidia.

-PORQUE TAN DERREPENTE!-Alemania se exalto, algo avergonzado.

-OYE WEST!-entro Prusia al cuarto de forma imprevista-Eh?... ITALIA-grito Prusia como si no me hubiera visto desde hace siglos, corrió a abrazarme, bueno anoche me vio, pero muy muy muy ahogado, bastante ebrio que tuvo que ser traído por Antonio y Francis, cargándolo.

-Prusia!-abrace al albino de ojos rojos, el era bastante divertido. -Maldito Mocoso donde has estado tenias a West muriéndose por no saber nada de ti, parecía que la tierra te había tragado, aunque entiendo a West estaba yo igual de preocupado-me dijo acariciando mi cabello, yo para el era su hermanito.

-Italia, vamos a entrenar-dijo Alemania yo me deje caer en la cama de nuevo, no quería ir de entrenamiento.

-Ve? no quiero Alemania...-dije, termine cambiándome y siguiendo a Alemania, después de estar dando vueltas, la verdad escuche un ruido y me asuste saliendo corriendo huyendo por mi vida y Alemania detrás de mi, pero hubo algo raro, Alemania se detuvo voltee a ver aun corriendo y el corrió, dejándome correr... sentí que me abandonaba, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mi ojos y corrí hacia el para que no me dejara, termine alcanzándolo. agarrándole de la camisa.

-No... no me dejes...no me dejes... ve...-dije abrazándole, Alemania tan solo me correspondió el abrazo.

-Ya no sabia como hacer para ir detrás de ti... quería saber que pasaba si yo hacia lo mismo que tu...-dijo de forma tranquila, acariciándome el cabello, me dio un beso en la frente y yo solo me sentí mas tranquillo y protegido, bueno puede que me guste estar consentido por el o no se que haga que yo me ponga así.

Ya era Tarde, después de tanto tiempo prepare algo de pasta, era raro parecía que Alemania por primera vez disfrutara volver a comer lo que siempre preparaba, eso me hacia aun mas feliz.

-Ve.. ya es hora de irme, estaré ocupado toda la semana, y los demás 3 meses estaré libre así que nos vemos dentro de una semana.

-Te cuidas...-me dijo despidiéndose de mi.

Había tenido dos días de descanso, dos días con Alemania

Dos días con la persona que yo aprecio...


	3. Sicilia de mala suerte

Alemania Pov.

No puedo entender porque Italia estaba bastante ocupado, de cierta manera no me sentía tranquilo

ante esta idea, no se si estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia o mi necesidad de saber que

ocultaba de mi. Era demasiado claro que no me diría. Una parte de mi gritaba que debía averiguar y

otra decía que me solo tendría problemas que no me atreviese a seguirle, pero me picaba mas saber

la curiosidad. Mein Gott se me ocurrió poner un localizador en la maleta de Vaneziano. Lo raro de

esto era que se encontraba en una Isla de Italia del Sur, Sicilia. ¿Qué carajos hacia el ahí? Lo primero

que se me vino a la mente fue su odioso Bruder.

Tome mi equipaje del aeropuerto de Sicilia, ¿Por qué me deje llevar por mi curiosidad? era lo que

me preguntaba una y otra vez, lo repetía varias veces y luego vine disfrazado, hubiera sido mejor

que me quedara en mi casa y no hacer esta enorme estupidez. Me molestaba bastante el cabello

decidi no peinarmelo y ahora me molestaba.

-Benbenuti in Silicia- la voz de una joven, capto mi atención, me gire a ella.

Una estatura promedio de las mujeres de esta población, cabello marrón, ojos verdes, su color de

piel era bronceada, vestía de una forma casual, una resaca negra con unos mini shorts leváis y

zapatos negros.

-Turista?-la de ojos verdes me hablo en ingles, tantos países con poblaciones con albinos era difícil

saber. ¿Qué debía hacer? no sabia mucho de la parte sur de Italia así que tendría sus ventajas.

-Si-respondí algo nervioso.

-Bueno tienes suerte, yo seré tu guía si gustas. Mi nombre es Claudina Fiorella Ramirez-la de ojo

verdes me sonreía de forma alegre, me imaginaba mas agresivos a los italianos de la parte sur.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt-respondí

-Oh eres alemán-pregunto sorprendida, solo esperaba a que me gritara cosas.

-Ja, soy de Alemania-dije temiendo lo siguiente.

-Genial! -exclamo emocionada- Bene, tenemos mucho que hacer, Andiamo?-me pregunto solo

asentí y la seguí.

Salimos de la entrada del Aeropuerto Italiano, me llevo a un hotel para que yo dejara mi equipaje,

después de hacerme varias preguntas, si gustaba descansar y mañana comenzar el tour, no tenia

nada que hacer en realidad y cansado no estaba, solo necesitaba tomar una ducha, arreglarme y eso

era todo, antes de irse me dio un mapa y un folleto.

-Bene, te veré en una hora-dijo para luego retirarse.

Me adentre al hotel, esperaba el elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron, no me la creía, me quite

los lentes, que tenia puestas.

-Alfred?-dije sorprendido

-Hello! -dijo sonriente el americano, su irritante risa no apareció.

-Que te trae por aquí?-pregunte

-Cazando talento, que mas? El cantante canadiense opaco demasiado mi país-cometo haciendo una

mueca de asco

-Justin Biber?-pregunte, el solo asintió, después de intercambiar palabras, se retiro a buscar talento.

Presione el botón con el numero 5, se detenía una que otra vez para que personas subieran, unas

subían otras bajaban, al fin llegue al piso correspondiente, cuarto numero 2.

-Bueno solo tengo una hora para alistarme-dije para mi mismo, puse la maleta en la cama y me dirigí

al baño, comencé a desvestirme y me adentre con el agua aun fría, ya estaba bastante

acostumbrado. Salí y tome una toalla tapando mi desnudo, para luego secarme y dirigirme al cuarto

a vestirme, abrí la maleta y saque un cambio, una ramera blanca y unos pantalones verdes y unos

zapatos color marrón.

Salí del cuarto ya arreglado menos mi cabello, juro que no vuelvo hacer esto, es fastidioso, decido

bajar por las escaleras, me puse las gafas de nuevo, llege a la entrada y hai estaba la joven.

-Ciao-le salude en su idioma

-eh? Ciao, no llegue tarde verdad?-pregunto

-no de hecho no-respondí, la chica sonrió aliviada

-que bien, mi padre me esta forzando a hacerme una costumbre de llegar temprano a cualquier

lugar-cometo y luego sonrió.

-Claudina- una voz tranquila llamo a la chica ambos volteamos.

-Feliciano... Ciao...-saludo algo inquieta

-Quien es tu amigo o es un Turista?-pregunto Feliciano, o eso creo, no parecía ser el que yo conozco.

-Si, es un turista le daré un tour, no te preocupes se cuidarme-la chica apresuro su palabra

-Bene, pórtate bien Bella-se retiro

-Quien es el?-pregunte aunque ya sabia quien era.

-Es uno de los jefes de la Mafia-me dijo la chica suspirando de forma intranquila- Protegen a nuestra

gente, aunque a veces llegan a ser muy crueles-dijo mirando al suelo.

Italia Veneziano era que... no esto era broma como Italia podría ser... pero Como...

-veo que no sabes mucho de la historia Italiana bene, te mostrare y contare un poco de aquí-

caminado.

-La mafia existe gracias a Italia, aquí en silicia vivió el mafioso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos

¿Quién era? El Padrino- llegamos a un lugar conocido Taormina nos detuvimos yo solo podía pensar

en distraerme no quería imaginarme que era verdad.

-la familia Corneole tenia todo poder en esta isla- me miro-según tengo entendido, habian dos

chicos hermanos los Vargas, no hay foto de ellos dos así que no existen pruebas de que sea cierto

pero bueno-dijo mientras llegamos a otro lugar.

-es un volcán activo-pregunte

-si, hacemos excursiones gustas ir?-pregunto

-por ahora no gracias- no me gustaba la idea de hacer una excursión en un volcán activo, lo italianos

están ó a oscurecer, era bastante cansado, regrese al hotel y mañana vería que hacer.

Al llegar a mi habitación y abrirla me lamente a ver a una figura sentada en mi cama

-Ve~ estaba revisando mi equipaje cuando encontré esto, no es curioso- la voz de Italia sonaba

molesta.

-Mein Gott...-musite, prendi la luz y ahí se encontraba , sentado en mi cama vestido de mafioso.

-Che Pale! Porque me seguiste? Sabes que pasara si mi Fratello se entera sabe que va a pasar?-se

levanto, con una exprecion bastante agobiada.

-me echara la mafia encima?-pregunte ya sabiendo que era lo mas logico

-Como sabes eso?-en el siguiente momento yo estaba en el suelo derrumbado y el ensima de mi

amenazando a cortar mi garganta con una cuchilla.

-Turismo?-no sabia que responder, aparte de que era verdad, solo me entere mientras estaba de

tour, bueno aparte porque había venido a espiarle.-Entonces vas a matarme-le mire directamente

los ojos.

-Tu sabes que no puedo... bueno a ti no... Ve~-retiro el afilado metal de mi garganta y la guardo, se

quito su sombrero negro y su chaqueta junto con su saco.

-Esto significa? Italien?-pregunte viéndole de forma rara.

-Che?-pregunto viendo con su sonrisa angelical de siempre.

-Que haces?-pregunte

-Bene estoy fatigado de trabajar, aparte tengo que ver a mi Fratello en 2 semanas, me dejo a cargo

de Sicilia, esta arreglando unos asuntos con Cuba, al parecer unos ex mafioso cubanos quieren

traficar drogas a nuestro país y etc etc... Tienes de dos Una es Unirte a mi o estar en mi contra, La

mafia es algo bastante...complicado...-explicaba su situación pero ahora no entendía nada.

-Déjame procesar bien el asunto- el asintió, me senté en la orilla de la cama , el se sentó en el suelo

viéndome de frente- Eres uno de los jefes de la Mafia-dije el asintió

-Bueno técnicamente si, tenemos superiores pero nosotros tenemos mas años en este negocio que

ningún otro-respondió con tranquilidad.

-solo tengo dos opciones, ya como yo me entere es unirme o estar en tu contra-solté un suspiro

bastante profundo era bastante información.

-esattamente- volvió a asentir, sus ojos color avellana me miraban con tanta tranquilidad.

-estas hablando enserio?-volví a preguntar, no podía creerlo esto debía ser teatro o una broma de

muy mal gusto.

-Germania, si es enserio, una vez que te unas Lovino no podrá hacerte nada porque estarías de

nuestro lado y si el se pone en tu contra seria traición-se arrodillo enfrente de mi recargando sus

codos en mi rodillas.

Solo masajeaba mis sienes y hacia me pelo hacia atrás, en que mierda me había metido, solo

pensaba en el error de venir.

-No tengo otra opción?-pregunte, el negó con la cabeza.-nun gut*-suspire pesadamente, estaba algo frustrado.

-Bueno pasando a otro tema, tiene hambre yo invito Ve~-su voz cambio a una alegría única.

-Ja...-respondí aceptando su invitación.

-bueno vamos-dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba su cuello.

-déjame vestirme por lo menos Italien-dije mientras tome una camisa de vestir blanca de manga

larga y unos pantalones de vestir color gris, y zapatos negros.

-Si que te gusta andar atraentte*-musito Italia

-was hast du gesagt?*-pregunte, viéndole de forma seria.

-niente niente*-dijo Italia mientras sonreía nervioso, yo solo me dirigí al cuarto de baño para

vestirme.

-Bueno ahora si ya podemos irnos-salía del baño ya vestido, por fin peine mi pelo hacia atrás, estaba

enfadado de no tenerlo como debía, ordenado.

-Porque te peinaste Ve~ te vez mas bello con el pelo desarreglado-su comentario me dejo la

garganta seca, era demasiado vergonzoso a veces como se expresaba.

-Den Mund Halten!-exclame muy avergonzado.

-Ve~-dijo sonriendo de forma estúpida- ANDIAMO!-grito contento.

Llegamos a un restaurante local, bastante agradable, un mesero nos atendió en seguida y nos dio

una mesa para dos, mientras leíamos en menu, Italia soltó una risa bastante traviesa.

-de que te ríes?-pregunte

-te acuerdas del mesero del día de san Valentín cuando me pediste matrimonio?-me pregunte,

como no acordarme la una de las mayores vergüenzas que eh pasado en mi vida.

-Ja... Ja me acuerdo-hice una muesca de fastidio.

-Me acorde de su reacción, ahora que lo pienso su cara era bastante graciosa-dijo riéndose en bajo para no llamar la atención. Aunque pensándolo, era cierto.

-Ja, tienes razón-dije sonriendo.

Tomamos nuestra orden, mientras comíamos, Italia revisaba su terminar y pagar la cuenta nos dirigimos al hotel donde me hospedaba,

tomamos el elevador y esperando poco tiempo llegamos al quinto piso, abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

-Te quedaras a dormir verdad?-pregunte

-Si, Ve~ no te molesta verdad?-me pregunto

-no-dije mientras me sacaba la camisa y el pantalón, me puse nomas una resaca y un short y me recorte en la cama,

seguido de que el se durmiera desnudo a un lado de mi.

-Gute Nacht Italien-

-buonanotte Germania-

* * *

Andaba yo checando y hay otro fic llamado In Italia XD pero en ingles no lo eh ledio o3o

NatashaRushman: Gracias, Lo de mi Horrografias es algo fastidioso, ya que lo escribo en Word Online y lo descargo a pdf y copy and paste XD y es una flojera editar el texto de nuevo. Espero que te guste este cap.


End file.
